Light's precious love
by xDarkLemonx
Summary: Well.. Light's Death note is missing, and he is looking for it. It's his most precious love... or is it? Is L more than...L? yeah, crappy summary, it is better than it sounds Yaoi, LightxL ot LxLight, it's up to you who's the uke and who's the seme xD
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, hm... This fanfiction... I wrote it a Sunday morning, before I had to go to church. Gomeeeeen, I am not english, so the english is bad... And all characters are probably a bit ooc.. gomen, gomen gomen... cookies..**

**Mama baked COOOKIIES: I AM OFFFFF!**

***sparkle sparkle sparkle***

***gone***

***You may read now***

* * *

Light walked around in his room, but to what use? His most precious love in the world was gone…vanished…

His Death note was gone! When did he lose it? How, and why? How could he be so _stupid_ and put it on the chair next to the bathroom door, when he went to the bathroom?

Had Misa finally managed to suck some of his brain cells out of him, simply by talking to him? It didn't surprise Light, since Misa obviously needed brain cells, and… OK, OK. Enough with the evil talk, now he needed to find his precious boyfri... I mean, Death note. Yeah. Death note!

Light searched all over for it, but didn't find it. How would he ever manage to be god now, without his Death note? _How? HOW?_

Light couldn't concentrate on the Kira case this day; he was far too busy thinking about where the hell his dear weapon was… the Death note, that is!

Could Misa have stolen it, and maybe hid it under her skirt so Light was forced to... urgh, no... No, Misa couldn't be _THAT_ stupid---

"… Don't you think so, Raito-kun?"

Huh? What? Light stared at L… Did he just ask something?

"Uh… Sure!" Light said, and sounded everything but sure. Everyone stared at Light, mouths open.

"_WHAT_?" Light's dad yelled. What did Light just agree to?

"Is that so… Raito-kun finally confesses… he is Kira!" L said slowly, as if he talked to babies. He sounded calm. So he knew, Light wasn't listening, he only said that to see what Light would say now.

"..Ah…" Light cleared his throat, and got his usual calm, fake smile back.

"I beg your pardon, I thought you asked if I would continue helping out with the investigation," Light said. L turned around to face the computer again, and slowly the others got back to normal. L knew something was on Light's mind. The question was… would he use this opportunity to make Light say or do something stupid? Light decided to try to listen and focus more on L and the Kira case now.

The first 10 seconds he even managed to write one word down on the computer, but then his mind drifted to the missing Death note again. His beloved, precious Death note, where could it be? Light clenched his fist, and stood up. L turned around, and stared in his usual emo way at Light.

Light pointed at the second floor.

"Bathroom," he assured L. L opened his mouth, but hesitated. This was quite unusual, L used to think before opening his mouth, but this time it seemed like he did no thinking. AT ALL!

"I'll follow you up there," L said, and stood up. Light glared at L.

"You STILL don't trust me, Ryuuzaki?"

L smiled, and Light looked away. No, he needed his Death Note. He went upstairs to look for his Death note. Maybe it was there… but how?

Light went upstairs, and heard L's footsteps behind him.

Argh... How would he be able to look for his Death note now?

Light went to the bathroom, and L waited outside, Light could hear L lean against the door. Light got an idea, not much alike his previous ideas. This wasn't a smart idea, it was quite stupid. But what other thing could he do?

Light opened this door, and as L turned around, Light hit L on his head. L looked startled at first, and then fainted. Light caught L, before he fell to the floor.

Light planned to just let L fall, but… he wouldn't want L to lie on this cold floor. L deserved better. And… L felt so warm in Lights arms. No, _NO_! No time for thinking this kind of…shit about L--- Light needed to find his Death Note. _STAT_!

Light went into the closest room, and put L down on the bed. He felt his heart beating faster, when he stood up to look at L.

L lied perfectly still on the bed, sleeping like an angel. His expression was so cute; mouth a little open and wet lips… Light noticed, he was drooling, and quickly he licked his mouth. Death note!

He turned around, and started searching all over second floor.

But no Death note.

Light returned to the room, and sat down on the bed. He hid his face in his hands. He wanted to…cry… but no, he was an adult, he couldn't _cry_. He was smart, he'd probably figure all this out. He'd find his most precious love. He would!!!

L mumbled something, and Light turned around to face L. He was still asleep. What would he say, when L woke up? That he fell and by an accident hit L?

L looked so innocent, like he invited Light to do stuff. Light never really thought about L like this… He sometimes felt something, some strange feeling, but not as annoying as now. He felt so warm, like his heart was about to explode, if he didn't do something, now he had the chance. L was asleep, and would never know. Light hesitated… Sh-Should he really?

Light leaned down, and took a last look at L. So… adorable…

And, yes… He did it. He kissed L. And for a moment, he forgot all about his Death note. His precious… love… his…L….

Light stopped, as he felt a hand going through his hair. He opened his eyes, and stared surprised at L. L with those opened eyes. L with that cute smile.

Light quickly wiped his mouth with his hand, and stood up. As he stood up, he fell.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" L asked, as he stood up, too.

Light stood up, as he shook his head.

"I always find my stuff under my bed," L said. Light glared.

"_YOU_ have a _BED_?" Light said with disbelief in his voice.

L smiled, and shrugged.

"Enough of this crap, what the hell did you just do?" Light was nervous. L kissed him _back_. Did that mean…?

"What did _I_ do? Raito-kun started," L explained. He had that big, mischievous smile on his lips. Light scratched his head, as he looked away with a blush.

"It doesn't matter, we both wanted it," L said with a laugh, and grabbed Lights hand. Once again, they kissed. Only this time, it felt much greater. Light didn't think about anything but the Death note. He thought…

ABOUT THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERA'S EVERYWHERE!!!?????????

Light pushed L away, and looked nervous around. L sighed, but with a smile.

"Relax, Raito-kun… I made sure to turn the cameras off, when I went upstairs with you," Light stared with an open mouth at L.

"You _PLANNED_ this?"

L gave Light a mysterious look, and went out, humming.

Light sat down, and remembered what just happened. Did L just kind of confess?

'_We both want it'_….

Light stood up, and sighed relieved.

"_Raito-kuuun_!" Misa hugged Light tightly, when he entered their room. Light smiled at her. He was so happy, even though his Death note was gone. Misa looked a bit confused, but then she returned to her usual annoying self.

"Give me a kiss, and I'll tell you where the Death note is," she said, and giggled. Light went past her, like nothing was simpler, and looked under the bed.

Thanks to L, he didn't need to kiss Misa. It was there, under his bed.

Did L know, or…?

Light smiled to himself.

"Aw, you only care about your biggest love, that precious Death note," Misa said, disappointed.

Light glanced at her, and looked at the Death note again.

"No…" L.

Misa stared. "No..?" L!

"Not the Death note," With that, Light stood up, and left the room. He wanted to see L again.

L… His most precious love in the world!

**Please Review??? **

**I swear. I am not desperate. I am NOT desperate.**

**I am NOT so desperate, that I am asking you to check my cosplay clan out on YouTube that is called TheASHESpro!**

**See? I am NOT DESPERAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sign: DarkLemon, DemonLemon, a dear friend, a crappy storywriter!!!**

***sss…*  
I am out of sparkles..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, same shit as before… Oh, and I forgot to tell: Death note aint belonging to me!**

**And… ooc again, but who cares???**

***s…*  
still no sparkles... -_-**

* * *

"Pikachu _GET HIM_!"

Misa squealed, and sat closer to the television. Honestly, to Light, it looked like she was making out with the TV, all clinging to it and shaking it. Well, he felt sad for the TV…

He should go turn the sound down or simply off, but he was busy killing people in the most psycho-ish ways he could think of_… AND_ he had a radio, so he could listen to the news, so he pretty much didn't hear the noise from the television.

Let's see… some guy killed a girl. Fine, he will…

_Cut his head off_! Light laughed maniacally, but he didn't sound as convincing as he used to before, and stopped after a while.

Light sighed. Somehow, sitting late at night with his precious Death note didn't seem so… exciting or nice anymore. Sure, he liked killing assholes and… Light looked at the Death note, and it glared at him.

"ARGH, I STILL LOVE YOU, HONEY… I MEAN… I STILL LOVE YOU!!!" Light screamed, out of the blue.

Misa stared, as if Light just said he loves her. Light threw a cookie at her, just for fun. It just seemed fun… he never did stuff like that before, but… meh, its Misa; she wouldn't do anything about it.

Misa threw herself at the cookie, like some obsessed fan girl.

Light looked at the Death note again. He still liked the Death note, it was precious. He caressed the black notebook, and focused on killing again…

For 5 minutes.

Since the kiss on the bed, Light couldn't stop thinking about L… L was precious to Light… but so was the Death note…

Which one was more? He thought it was L before, some days ago… but it had been two weeks since the kiss, and L totally ignored Light. _IGNORED, for god's sake!!!_

The Death note _never_ ignored him. AH… N-not that he thought it was alive, ahahaha.

Light scratched his hair, and hid his face in his hands.

L…

"…enned since the number of dead criminals has decreased these last few days," L pointed out.

Light stared at L. L was eating ice cream with a spoon.

"Raito-kun?"

Stare.

It tasted sweet. Light coughed.

"Wha-what did you do that for?" L put the spoon back in the ice cream. Did he just feed Light? Light blushed.

"Raito-kun stared at me, so I presumed, he was hungry," L said, as he smiled.

_So friggin' ADORABLE_!!!!!

No. _NO_! The kiss was probably an accident.

Then again…

………………………..

The others weren't there right now; it was only L and Light.

So… supposedly, he could confront L about the kiss.

Light frowned at L.

"Ryuuzaki?"

L lifted his head, and cocked it.

"What is it, Raito-kun?"

Ugh… this was awkward…

Light cleared his throat.

"That… two weeks ago… The…kiss…" he stuttered.

L smirked, a light blush on his face.

"Are you having second thoughts, or what?"

L looked serious, as he said that.

It felt like a sting in Light's heart. But now he got angry.

"Well I _COULD… MAYBE_ have second thoughts, _BECAUSE_…"  
Light threatened with one of his fingers, and paused.

"You've ignored me since the kiss! I mean… did you just _joke_ when you kissed me?"  
Oh god, he sounded like some little girl, just being dumped by the guy she loves… n-not that he loves L… haha?

….L is precious to him.

"I… I can't…"

Light's voice cracked, and… holy Kira, did he just whimper?

He looked away. He didn't want L to see him right now. A pathetic emotional little girl, he was.

Light started to walk away, as L grabbed his shoulder.

"I expected Raito-kun to make the second move,"

L said slowly, with amusement in his voice.

"…."

Light couldn't think of any answer. He turned around, to face L. L looked so….

Precious!

His Death note could never…. _Ever_… do this to Light.

L kissed Light gently on the lips.

"Damn you…"

Light said, and hugged L. his Death note could never make Light feel so warm, so…safe!

Light buried his face deep into L's black hair.

And so typical of Misa to randomly appear. Light jumped away from L, and glared at her. As stupid as she was, she didn't notice anything.

"HONNEEEEY," she said, and clung to Light like a stalker. She glared at Ryuuzaki, her eyes saying: _'MIIIIIIINEEE'!_

Light sighed, and the day went on as normal.

"Gyahahha, omg, Light. That girl is totally in love with some guy who hates her, and that dumbass doesn't even realize she isn't loved, _ahahaha_," Misa yelled, and laughed at something on TV.

_Death note… L…._

More laughter. Light threw another cookie at her; it was his new epic hobby.

_So PRECIOUS! _

Like the…creep Misa is, she threw herself at the cookie AGAIN!

_Light had the Death note, but he didn't have L._

_Not really__…_

_Not Yet!_

**Yup, that was the second chapter. Thanks for your reviews - It makes me happy. Seriously, I am nothing but a creep, and I didn't exactly plan to do another chapter, but Oh well. Keep on your good work, as I do that, too!  
Sign: …Screw this shit, I am outta here**

***sparkle*  
yay, I bought more sparkles**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I am back. Sorry it took a while, I've been busy cosplaying. YES, we FINALLY cosplayed Gravitation . Kyaaa, I was YUUKIII-SAMAA 33  
ahem... Keep on reading! Again, characters may seem OOC, but it's been a long while since I read Death Note, so I don't remember all names and habits, and I'm too much of a lazy ass to read through my books or Google and stuff. Just get it over with.**

* * *

"_Ryuuzaki!"_

It was lunch time _(For everyone but L, to him it was always lunch)_ and Light was starting to get annoyed over something, I won't mention in this sentence.

L turned his face to stare at Light in his emo-ish way. Light blushed, and pointed at L's nose tip.

"You have… chocolate on your nose," Light said a little shyly. L smiled.

"It annoys me," Light said with a glare.

"Then get it off," L said, and stared in that if-you-dare way at Light. This was definitely a challenge.

Light glanced at the others. They were busy trying to fix the coffee machine. Matsuda destroyed it yesterday, when he randomly fell on it. Mogi claimed he saw Aizawa push him. But Aizawa denied it.

Light waited to make certain, the others weren't looking.

He bent to lick the chocolate of L's nose tip, while looking away. Argh, he wouldn't forgive L now. Think if anyone saw him do this.

…

His…uh…relationship with L was like the Death note. No one must know about any of it. It's Light's secret. **(Yeah, confusing sentence)**

"Thank you, Raito-kun," L said with that adorable smile, and cocked his head. One thing's for sure, Light's Death note could never be as cute as L.

There were a lot of differences.

The most annoying difference was: Light owned the Death note… But he didn't own L.

Light wanted L; he wanted to own him, to do what he wants to do with him.

Light clenched his fist, and looked away again.

"Ryuuza…." He started, but got interrupted by L.

"_Oh!_"

Was all he said.

"Hm?" Light looked at L. L looked serious, and looked intently at his table. Light stood up. Something about Kira?

"I'm out of sweets!" L answered. Light sighed, a bit laughter coming out at the same time. L was L.

Watari gave L some sweets and strawberries, and disappeared as fast as he appeared.

L started to eat the strawberries in his freakishly way, and stopped when only two were left. He stared at Light. Light narrowed one eyebrow.

"You want one?" L asked, and cocked his head. Was that a habit he had just started? Light blushed and reached out his hand. Why not? L gave Light one of the strawberries, and was about to say something, when Light aggressively threw it in his mouth and swallowed it whole. This reminded him of when he ate chips while killing people. L frowned.

"Raito-kun's doing it all wrong!" He said with a childish tone to his voice. Light smirked.

"I'll show you how to eat it. Open your mouth," L said. Light probably looked a bit confused now, at least he felt so. L was going… to feed him? In front of all of those guys? He glanced yet again to their direction. Still fixing the machine. Phew---that made it a bit less embarrassing.

Light obeyed, and opened his mouth slowly. Light felt like he was Misa, always eating whatever he told her to eat, even if it's… ugh… raw potatoes. Trust me, she ate one once, when Light threw it on the floor. She just flung herself at it, and swallowed it in 2 seconds, sparkles in her eyes. _"I ate something Light touched!"_

L dipped the strawberry in some white cream, and put it halfway in Light's mouth.

"There, now Raito-kun must take a bite, and chew that half strawberry slowly," L said with his sweetest and most teasingly voice. Light murmured something, while taking a bite. _Please, don't say I'm blushing._

Light chewed slowly, and swallowed. It tasted much better. So that's how L can eat so much?

L was very close now and Light just got this urge to kiss him. However, not in front of all these guys, that's for sure.

Light stood up in a rush, and grabbed L's left arm. L dropped the other part of the strawberry, as Light pulled him up the stairs. The others stared blankly, as L turned around to say calmly:

"Turn of the surveillance camera's!"

Oho, he knew what Light was going to do. But Light didn't mind, he wanted to be alone with L now.

Light and L entered the elevator, and Light pushed a completely random button.

"_Why_ are you challenging me to do stuff like that in front of the others?" Light said, an angry tone to his voice. L stared for a while.

"I want you to do exactly what you just did now, and what you're about to do," L explained, a teasing smile on his lips.

Light couldn't change the way L was. Who could blame him, anyway? L was L. If he had to make Light angry to get to kiss him, so will it be.

This time, Light kissed L. He wanted L, all to himself. He wanted to just kiss him whenever he wants to, do whatever he wants to do, just like the death note. _AH_… n-not that Light kisses his Death note, ahahaha. _That's bullshit_! You can't prove anything. The Death note is just _precious_.

Just like L!

The many differences between L and the Death note were unavoidable, but somehow they looked so much like each other.

The Death note was _secret_. So was L.

The Death note was _precious_. So was L.

_Unique_, both of them.

_Poisoned_ and _mysterious_, both of them.

_Forbidden_.

But…

Light had the Death note. _Owned_ it.

How could he ever _own_ L?

"Ryuuzaki…" Light said, and breathed heavily, as the kissing and thinking made him so… stressed? No… excited?

L looked into Light's eyes.

Light swallowed, and felt his ears and cheeks getting red.

"Can…"

He hesitated. Now as he already had started this sentence, he had to finish.

"Can I own you?"

The elevator stopped, just in the middle, and the light's turned off, just as he finished the sentence.

The electricity had gone!

They heard a panicked scream from Matsuda, and a loud thump. Aizawa said something about the light's turning off.

Light looked deep into L's eyes. L looked rather confused. He opened his mouth, and Light shut his eyes.

**Yup, that was a rather short chapter, I know. Forgive me, pleeease? **

**That reminds me, it's still SNOW here, WHO HOOO! **

…**. Oh well, please review and watch my newest cosplay video, Gravitation in the snow! .**

**DemonLemon away**

***sparkle sparkle sparkle***

***thump*  
(Bumped into a lamp)  
(call 911)**


	4. Chapter 4

So, I am back… Sorry, I've been very busy… I was kinda waiting for some review, but oh well… Guess I'm not meant to be popular xDDD

So, I don't own Death Note… and I guess characters are OOC.. But oh well… Oh, and English? NOT good at it!

… Oh, and If this chapter is REALLY weird, it's because I have never written anything like this, and I am watching a Barbie movie, cuz I'm bored xD Can you BELIEVE how skinny those dolls are?? Ahem…

**L opened his mouth, and Light shut his eyes. Even though it was dark, Light could clearly see L's glimmering eyes, before he shut his own.**

**For how long, Light waited, he didn't know. But as the seconds or minutes went, he regretted more and more what he had said. It wasn't like him to say things without thinking about it. But this annoying feeling, he had towards L, made something inside Light different.**

"**Yes!"**

**Light opened his eyes, and stared bluntly at L. What did he just say? Yes? Yes what?**

"**I will be Raito-kun's," L said sweetly, and caressed Light's cheek. **

**How…? What…? HUH???**

**Light couldn't believe what he had heard. All he could do was to blush, and lean against the wall, too shocked to know what to do. He felt just like when he had found the Death Note, and tried it. But… no… no, entirely different. Not at all like the Death note…**

**This feeling was something else. He felt…**

**Excited. Happy. Not like a maniac happy…. But just… happy. Satisfied. **

"**Did you change your mind now?" L sounded teasing… but a small hint of disappointment was hidden in his voice. Light let out a small chuckle, and shook his head. He grabbed L's hand, and kissed him. Though, completely different than the other times. This was much more… passionate. L opened his mouth, to let Light's tongue enter. This felt much better than using the Death note. Now Light didn't have to think. He just had to.. Follow his urges.**

**As they, uh… were about to go further than kissing, the light's turned on again, and the elevator started moving again. Light hurried to stand up again, and L stood up again, slowly. **

**The elevator door opened, and Light and L stepped out. They went into the room where the others were, without speaking a word to each other.**

**Matsuda was lying on the floor, bleeding. Aizawa explained, Matsuda had bumped into the wall. Light ignored them, as did he with L. **

**The day went on, and Light tried to focus on pretending to investigate the Kira case. But the words kept popping up inside his head.**

"**I will be Raito-kun's,"AAARGH, SO HOT!!**

**Everyone stared at Light, and he realized, he had said that out loud.**

"**Uh.. I mean.. It's so hot in here," Light said, and cleared his throat. Relax, reeeelaaax!**

**L pointed his half eaten ice cream at Light.**

"**You want some?" L asked. "If it's so hot, I mean!"**

**Light blushed, and shook his head. RELAX!**

"**No thank you," he said, trying his best to not sound nervous.**

**L looked emo, and turned away, to finish his ice cream.**

"**Raito-kun is impolite,"**

**L said suddenly. Matsuda tried his best not to laugh at that. Light twitched.**

"**Impolite?" he sounded offended. L nodded. Ha..haha…**

"**I'LL show you IMPOLITE," Light raised his voice. He stood up and for the third or fourth time he dragged L up the staircase. Aizawa sighed, and yet again turned the camera's off. "But I wanna see.." Matsuda complained.**

**Light threw L on the bed.**

"**Ah, I was wondering when this would happen," L said calmly. Light got annoyed now.**

"**Stop acting so calm, god damn it," Light said, his voice raising more. L looked a bit surprised at Light's yelling, but then smiled, oh so cutely. He put hit finger to Light's mouth, and hushed.**

"**I am sorry. But I know that you only do this stuff, if you're annoyed," he said with a chuckle. Light could feel his face flush.**

"…**. If you want me to do this all the time, just tell me to…" Light said, while looking away. L smiled sheepishly. **

"**Why should I? It's much more interesting this way," L said, and kissed Light.**

**Light laughed slightly. L was a bit annoying. He didn't obey Light like his Death note.. He didn't worship Light like Misa, and he didn't do anything that made Light into God.**

**But he Loved Light in return, they both loved each other. L….**

**L was the most precious to Light in the world. If Light should chose between the Death note and L…**

**Of course it would be L!**

**I know, this was the shortest chapter ever, but… really, I was planning to write a uh..uhm… sex scene *BLUSH* . But I am much to innocent to do that. And I've never written such a scene, so it would suck. Ah, So this was the last chapter. I'm not satisfied, but I actually only planned to make one chapter…. But oh, fate chose something else for this story!**


End file.
